The French Singer
"The French Singer" is the twenty-first episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the fifth episode from the third season. The episode was written by Joan Nederlof and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 14, 2007. Synopsis The other girls are tickled pink when Claire remarks their new neighbor, who rents her house, is francophone charm singer Jean-Louis Sarly, so they agree to help protect his privacy. Seeing him strip to work in the buff, Claire asks the real estate agent to throw the nudist out, yet he feels she's playing hard to get, but not for him. Anouck gets physical within the hour, but wakes up with an allergic rash- from Willemyn. Especially now her haughty, posh, never satisfied ma, Mrs. Verbrugge, visits, Willemyn turns to Dr. Rossi when her dumbest daughter, Annabel, is refused entry from the family's traditional Grotius gymnasium (Classical secondary school), but he is haunted by memories of maternal abuse himself. Cheryl eagerly offers Jean-Louis her pool, so he swims starkers, even with her; this has consequences, caused by Tippi. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Beppie Melissen as Greet Hogenberk *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Kitty Courbois as Adrienne Verbrugge Guest stars *Jan Schepens as Jean-Louis Sarly *Ricky Koole as Annabel's teacher Plot Claire, while staying at Anouk's, has rented out her house for a while. Her tenant turns out to be a popular, French singer, Jean-Louis Sarly. Telling it to Willemijn, Cheryl and Anouk, appearantly big fans of Jean-Louis, the three of them are ecstatically enthusiastic as their new neighbour will be the hot, international artist. As Jean-Louis moves in, the women pay him a "welcome to the neighbourhood"-visit. Anouk and Cheryl are excited to see him, while Willemijn, being the educational one, plays the French translator in their conversations. While Claire is put off by Jean-Louis' arrogant attitude and smoking, the women offer their help in protecting his privacy, from the paparazzi. Jean-Louis seems to pay most interest to the stiff Claire. The women make some sort of pact, promising none of them will make a pass at Jean-Louis. Cheryl however, secretly returns and gives Jean-Louis a free pass to their private swimming pool. Right after that, Anouk comes over, and tries to attract him with her fumbling French. While Claire is spying on Jean- Louis the whole time, disgustingly finding out he is a nudist, Anouk and Jean-Louis make out shortly. Claire demands her real-estate agent to kick Jean-Louis out, for he is a nasty, smoking nudist, but her plea fails. Cheryl seems to think about hunky Jean-Louis at dinner, oblivious to anything Martin tells her about his complentations of his career. Cheryl suggests he should make a music dvd, like their new neighbour Jean-Louis. Cheryl expresses her immense physical attraction to Jean-Louis to their new guest Claire. When she sees Jean-Louis using their pool through the window, she enthusiastically joins him, even though he is swimming completely naked. Nothing serious happens between the two of them, but we see Tippi Wan taking pictures...Tippi then puts the pictures on her laptop, but is almost being caught by Claire, who suddenly walks in with the laundry. The next moment, Martin is angrily upset and Cheryl cries her eyes out. We learn Tippi has sent her pictures of Cheryl & Jean-Louis to the press, with a false story of them having had sex as well. Martin has a newspaper which explains it all, and now believes his wife has cheated on him. Cheryl desperately tries to convince him nothing has happened, but Martin needs time for himself and he leaves. He now stays at his mother's. Greet convinces Martin he has to divorce Cheryl, for she thinks Cheryl has taken away Martin from her in the past. At Willemijn's, Cheryl is forced to explain what really happened with Jean-Louis to her friends. Willemijn tells her she, Anouk and Claire will help her to get Martin back again. The three of them visit Martin and Greet, and desperately try to convince Martin of Cheryl's innocence. Though Greet insists of Martin getting a divorce, Claire is the one who appearantly witnessed them swimming and says nothing has happened for sure. Martin believes them, and he and Cheryl get back together. Cheryl apologizes and says she was out for excitement and wanted to make Martin jealous as well. That night, Claire is invited by Jean-Louis. The two now end up having sex. Watching Jean-Louis' concert at Cheryl, Willemijn translates his song about 't Gooi in Dutch. The episode ends with the revelation of Claire being the one who has had sex with the French singer. At Cheryl's the women are enjoying Willemijn's delicious new macademia-cake. That evening, Claire admits she saw Anouk making out with Jean-Louis, and how she thinks it's quite pathetic. The next morning, Claire is shocked when Anouk comes downstairs; her face is covered with black skin eruption. Anouk freaks out and drags Claire to several pharmasists to buy all kinds of wishful remedies, though all attempts seem to fail miserably, including facial masks. Anouk becomes very discouraged and is afraid it might never go away. She says she even looks like "the Elephant-man". Anouk freaks out even more when Jean-Louis pays her a visit. Claire opens the door, and translates Jean-Louis' romantical comments to Anouk, who is hiding on the stairs. Though Jean-Louis is actually aiming on Claire with his tempting invitations. Desperately visiting a specialized shop, Anouk is convinced there is bad energy around her and believes Claire is the cause. Thus, Claire is kicked out of her house. Luckily, she can now stay at the Moreros. Anouk, still covered in rash, does not even want to go outside, to Willemijn's Easter event. Cheryl comes over and forces her to put on her sexiest dress and still go to Willemijn's. Before leaving Greet's house, Anouk has a collapse. It is now clear Anouk is badly allergic to macademia-nuts, instead of Claire being the cause of her skin eruption. The women are talking about their kid's educations. Willemijn seems to be immensely proud of her children having the highest level of education, while Cheryl doesn't care about the importance of Remy's level of education. Later, Evert and Willemijn have a talk with Annabel's teacher, who tells them Annabel has trouble in school. She even gives her lower school advice, which seems to negatively surprise Willemijn. She starts a verbal fight with Evert, saying it his also his fault, for having abandoned the family. At dr. Rossi's, Willemijn reveals her sadness about Annabel being the first family member not allowed at the gymnasium. SHe says she feels very anxious of telling her haughty mother. It is Easter day and Willemijn's dominant mother, Adrienne, joins them at lunch. Willemijn can't seem to do anything right in Adrienne's eyes, though Willemijn desperately tries her best to please her strenuous mother. When Louise comes clean about Annabel's school advice, Adrienne is shocked and immediately blames Willemijn. Willemijn sends Annabel upstairs to do her homework. Though Annabel turns out to have much trouble with her math exercises. Drinking coffee with her mother, Willemijn is sieged. Adrienne points out her daughter's one of many failures and disappointments. We find out dr. Rossi is in therapy himself, though his therapist says she wants to end their sessions. Rossi is then phoned by Willemijn, who is all shocked about her youngest daughter getting lower education, and requests a session with greatest speed. In the middle of Willemijn's outburst about her devious mother, Rossi starts to talk about his own mom, saying he couldn't do anything right in her eyes. They then switch places and Willemijn gets him to enjoy a nice rest, while leaving herself. While spying on Jean-Louis, Claire receives a mysterious text message: "I know what you have done". Claire immediately suspects someone to know about her charity theft. Viewer statistics 1.427.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}